knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Duga
Odozdo rijeka Glibuša a odozgo klisure zarobile malu varoš Čardake na strmu obronku. Gore na klisurama počivala stara zapuštena tvrđava sredinom se penjali zbijeni i ukočeni čardaci u nepomičnu usijanu zraku posljednjih ljetnih dana, a dolje modra i tiha Glibuša pokraj livada i trstike: sve pritisnuto vidljivim sivkastim uzduhom i snom. Ali malo dalje, u brežuljastu polju, veselo tekli bistri Glibušini pritoci, pa u vlažnu i toplu zraku šumio bujan život krepka rašća, životinja i zaposlenih seljaka. To je polje Lug zvano, sa žutim i tamnozelenim plohama kasnog kukuruza i trstike, sivkastim strništima i srebrnkastim sjajem ovdje — ondje razlite Glibušine vode. Toga je ljeta sunce neobično dugo i žarko sipalo sjaj i toplinu na Čardake i Lug, na Glibušu i njezine pritoke. No što je silno sunce više razvijalo obilja i sreće u Lugu, to su Čardaci pod njegovim božanskim zrakama postajali sve ukočeniji i tiši: varošani su se posakrili u svoje kamene kuće usječene u hrid da prospavaju to žarko ljeto. A sparan i težak uzduh cijedio im mrtve kapi znoja koje nije pilo žarko sunce već bi natapale klonula tjelesa i uspavljivale zadnje sile u njima. Tako su Čardačani svakoga ljeta probavljali masne objede te čekali večeru i već misleći da s njima sva priroda pod suncem spušta klonula uda. Samo njihovi dječaci, mali Čardačani, smjeli su se pržiti na suncu i hladiti u mlakoj Glibušinoj vodi ne čekajući večer kao njihove sestre. One su morale čekati zalaz nemilog sunca da s majkama prošeću po jedinoj čardačkoj ulici i tako pokažu nove i svijetle opravice. A dotada su morale ležati da im lišca ostanu nježna i bijela kakva moraju da budu u gospodskih djevojčica. Ali je dugo, dugo to ljetno popodne u Čardacima, a tišina i mrtvilo čini časove još duljima — i onima što se valjaju u tešku i nemirnu snu, kao i djevojčicama što na gdjekojem otvorenom prozoru, goloruke, prisluškuju dalekom šumu u Lugu. Tako je i Serdarova kćerka Srna svakog popodneva, oslonjena glavicom na ruke, stajala na prozoru najveće kuće u Čardacima. Sa prozora na kom bijaše Srna, vidio se velik komad polja u tankoj maglici kroz koju je ona gledala svijetlim i raširenim zjenicama. U istoj su sobi spavali Serdar Janko i gospođa mu Emilija, dok je njihova jedinica Srna gledala sa prozora žarko ljeto udišući stotine mirisa i slušajući tisuće glasova što su dopirali kroz nepomični uzduh. Nije baš da joj je bilo ime Srna, već Brunhilda, no tako su je odmila prozvali Čardačani ne nalazeći u njezinu krsnom imenu onoliko čara koliko majka Emilija. I lijepa bijaše Srna, vitka i visoka, a kose do ramena kao ugašeno zlato, pa vlažne i meke baš kao svila na kukuruzima u Lugu. Pa koliko je bila vitka, tako je hitro i skakala, da bi svak, čim je vidi, pomislio na srnu makar i ne znajući kako je zovu. Žarke joj oči tako su se sjale te bi mislio da su za sve prije nego za san. A bilo je samo deset godina toj Srni. Kad su joj roditelji zaspali, digla se tiho i oprezno kao mačka pa se naslonila na prozor da gleda, miriše i prisluškuje raskošno ljeto. Znala je da kasnije mora dugo s majkom moliti, pak obući jednu od svojih laganih ali tijesnih opravica i poći na šetnju među majkom i ocem kroz dugu i prašnu ulicu na dnu Čardaka. A iz te se ulice nije vidio ni Lug ni Glibuša sa svojim pritocima. Zato je Srna i voljela to žarko popodne nego večer, pa je sa čežnjom slušala veseli žamor dječaka dolje u Lugu među rakitom. Neka joj silna radost podiže prsa, a usta joj se kao cvijet na suncu otvoriše da zapjeva, ali se obazre u sobu i uzdahne. Znala je da mora mirovati, čekati molitvu i večernju šetnju prašnom ulicom, pak opet molitvu, pred slikama, svijećama i umjetnim cvijećem. Ipak je Srna bila češće vesela nego tužna, pa je mnogo put nad mirnim Čardacima zatreptjela njezina zvonka pjesma. A pjesma je njezina bila tako mila i slatka da bi sva ostala djeca zašutjela kad bi ona pjevala. Nije da bi ona pjevala što drugo nego i ostali u Čardacima. Ali je njezin glas bio taki da bi se uzduh napunio zdravljem, mladošću i ljepotom od njezine pjesme. Pa bi se i Srna obveselila svom glasu i zapjevala još slađe, a radost i sreća rasla sve više u njoj i oko nje. Tada bi potrčala k roditeljima da pogleda je li i do njih doprla ta sreća. No radost bi i pjesma u Srninim prsima zamukla čim bi ih vidjela. Serdar i Serdarovica mislili su da se ne pristoji njihovoj kćeri kad mu drago pjevati i koju god pjesmu, zato što je bila žensko i zato što još nijesu kupili glasovira. A radi toga što je bila žensko, kratili su joj mnoštvo stvari, pa i stoga što su bili bogatiji od drugih. Majka i u polusnu opazi na prozoru djevojčicu. — Brunhilda! — Brunhilda! — ponovi za njom kao jeka otac. — Past ćeš sa prozora, Brunhilda! — Pa još si goloruka! Je li te ko vidio, Brunhilda? Kakva si to ti djevojčica! — A je li na tebi sunce? Bože sveti, brzo unutra, Brunhilda. I tako je Srna slušala svaki dan bezbrojne opomene za svoju lakoumnost, osobito kad bi htjela da učini nešto što se dopušta samo dječacima. Srna ne samo što je lijepa već je i zdrava kao zdrav dan. Sve je iskrilo i vrelo u njoj. Ipak je ona morala svako jutro i svaku večer gutati kojekakve trave i ljekarije, a gospođa Emilija govoraše: »I moja je baba i mati pila, a ja ih i sad pijem. Valja da čuvaš zdravlje jer ti nijesi nikakav dječak. Njima ne može ništa biti. Ti valja da se čuvaš... i Bogu da se moliš«, završila bi uzdišući. Pa uza sve te trave i ljekarije Srna nije oboljela, samo bi joj se grstilo kadgod. Ali i jesti nijesu joj nikada do sita davali: »Dječaci mogu žderati koliko hoće. Oni treba da budu veliki i jaki, a ti moraš biti tanka i vitka.« — »I ne smiješ trčati jer se to djevojčici ne pristoji.« — »A mogla bi pasti i nagrditi lice«, govorili su naizmjence Serdar i Serdarovica. Srna skoči s prozora i stane onako goloruka i slabo odjevena nasred sobe. Opojena mirisom i glasovima daleke prirode, ćutjela je u svojim tankim mišicama kako struji radost i snaga, ali odmah spusti svoje gole ručice da čuje kišu opomena i prijekora. I u kući je silno mirisalo, no to bijaše miris ljekarija, tamjana, znoja i uljenih svjetiljaka što su gorjele pred ikonama. I taj je miris bio opojan i jak, no sjećao je na bolest, starost i smrt, a miris iz Luga gdje su pjevali dječaci, budio je radost i život. Srna je sve to u svojoj dječjoj duši ćutjela, ali mislila nije ništa. Tako je njoj bilo u roditeljskoj kući svaki dan i ne samo ljeti. I ovaj put navriješe Srni na oči krupne suze, a cijelo joj vitko tijelo drhtalo. Pa nije ona ni bila kao druge djevojčice što su, pače ni kao dječaci. Svaki je to znao i nijesu joj proricali dobra. Bila je Srna kao vatra živa i govorila katkad čudne riječi koje se od druge djece čardačke nikad ne čuju, niti su ostale djevojčice imale njezinih želja. Ona je htjela da se na jablan penje, da prepliva Glibušu, da trči na konju, da se potuče s dječacima — i stotinu drugih čudnovatih i strašnih stvari. Jedan put se pače dočepala i očeve stare puške, pa ko zna što bi se dogodilo da joj ne oduzeše. I zato su roditelji strogo pazili na nju pa joj ne puštali ni onoga što su druge djevojčice smjele. »Što će svijet reći« i »mlada se šibica savija«, govorila su mrko-tužna lica Serdara Janka i gospođe Emilije. Serdar Janko bijaše najbogatiji Čardačanin, a Srna jedinica i najbogatija baštinica u Čardacima. Ali, kakva bila da bila ta Srna, ljubila je svoje roditelje i bijaše joj drago da se o njoj dobro misli. Zato sada i stajaše nepomično nasred sobe, jer da je progovorila ili se makla, bojala se da bi time roditelje rasrdila još više. Iza običnih prijekora i opomena obukoše joj kućne haljine, i svi se spreme na popodnevnu molitvu gdje je Srna dugo ponavljala sveđ iste riječi. Moleći, mislila je na dječake koji su još i sada skakali dolje po livadama među vrbama i rakitom. Zatim je gledala bez svijesti na oltarić što ga je sama nakitila, svraćajući oči sad na plamenove malih svjećica a sad na mrtvo cvijeće među njima. Ritmično moljenje ugodno joj uspavalo sav onaj nemir i želje što joj ih žarki ljetni dan ustalasao u duši. A iza svjećica i umjetnog cvijeća napokon se ukažu Srninim očima malene ravne livadice, a na njima povaljani dječaci sa dugim i lisnatim jablanovim prućem u rukama. Oko njih su šumili Glibušini pritoci kao molitva iz stotinu dječjih grla, pa je sva ta slika postajala sve čudnija i ljepša. A Srna je i dalje ustima izgovarala svete riječi glasom zvonkim jer drugog nije ni imala. Napokon su je, dok se kolebala na utrnulim nožicama utegli u žućkastu odjećicu, namirisali i poveli među sobom u šetnju kroz prašnu čardačku ulicu. Tuda su polako prolazila varoška gospoda i gospođe klimajući jedno drugome glavom na pozdrav. U toj je ulici jednako zagušjivo i sparno kao i u onim sobicama gore pod bedemima, samo što se tuda mjesto mirisa uljenih lampica širio obilan vonj mosta. »Klanjam se!« — »Moj naklon!« »Sluga pokoran!« — »Dobar večer!« I tako su jedno mimo drugo prolazili tiho i polako izmjenjujući gdjekoju riječ i vukući za ruke svoje djevojčice. Gospoda su katkad skidala šešire, a gospođe naklanjale glavu držeći rubac na ustima i nosu da ne udišu prašinu. A u neko doba vragoljasti dječaci, vraćajući se s livada k večeri, stali su dizati silnu prašinu jablanovim i vrbovim granjem. Začas je sve oživjelo od usklika i pitanja, a zatim se nastavi šetnja jednomjerna i ozbiljna. Kad je mjesec zavirio u duboku ulicu, značilo je da je već prošao deseti sat, pa se stadoše pomalo i lagano razilaziti kao što su i došli. * A mjesec je već odavna punom svojom svjetlosti obasjao cio Lug nad kojim je sa brda pirio hladan vjetrić blažeći opojni miris zrelih kukuruza i livadnih trava. Djevojke i nevjestice u bijelim košuljama, zavrnutih rukava, istom su dolazile da po hladovini žanju dozrele kukuruze, i započinjale s pjesmom na ustima blijeskati srebrnim, na mjesečini, srpovima. Jedri su momci trpali na kola požnjevene trstike s teškim klipovima, a drugi hvatali volove po livadama da ih ujarme. Tu i tamo pucketale vesele vatrice na kojima su hrpe bjeloglave djece pekle sočne klipove. Pjesma, dozivanje pa zvek jasnih bronca i šum vode slijevali se u jednu pjesmu jednoličnu ali čarobnu kao i mjesečina sama. I što su sjene brežuljaka po njivama i livadama postajale kraće, razvijala je ljetna noć u Lugu sve više svoj čar budeći u prostim dušama mlade čeljadi nejasne želje. Dani postajali sve kraći, a obilni i kratki pljusci kiše rashladili zemlju. Nastajala šarena jesen kad Lug opusti, a brežuljci njegovi ožive veseljem i vikom. Tada se Glibuša razlije po njivama i livadama, dok se humci zakite žutim i rumenkastim lišćem loze među kojim proviruju puni grozdovi. Ljudi ne pamte tako obilne i rodne jeseni. Pa i u svemu drugom bila ta jesen čudna. Golema zvijezda repača svake noći krasila južni dio neba, pa mjesto da donese rat, glad i kugu, donijela svako obilje u bijela selašca oko Luga. A još se nešto te jeseni dogodilo čudno: jedne ljetne večeri nebo se rastvorilo više stare tvrđave! To bijaše tako rumenilo i taki sjaj, da se ni kazati ne može. Ukazali se rajski dvori, ali samo dok bi nekoliko puta trenuo okom. A kad se nebo rastvori, dosta je onaj čas zapitati u Boga što mu drago, a već imaš. Samo treba reći brzo i da ti pane na pamet upitati zgodnu stvar. Tako su pripovijedali da je kći kovača Miće kad se nebo rastvorilo, htjela zapitati veliku sreću, no u brzini viknula: »Daj mi, Bože, veliku vreću!« — a vreća — bub! — s neba preda nju. Kažu da veće vreće nigdje nema. A poljar Sinovko sa Buline glavice zaželio veliko blago pa zapitao veliku glavu — i glava mu buknula ka var'ćak. Ništa ga ne boli, ali glava postala veća nego ičija u selu. Više ih pitalo ovako i onako, no nikomu da je pošlo za rukom upitati pravu stvar. Isto kao u luškim selima, tako se i u Čardacima govorilo o tim čudesima mnogo, a nije bilo čuda u koje se ne bi vjerovalo. Ta starci i starice pripovijedahu i čudnijih stvari, i samo ono što su svojim očima vidjeli, pa što bijaše nekad, moglo bi i sada. Kišice učestale, a sunce iza njih veselo sjalo i oživljavalo još ljepše one tisuće boja na lišću vinograda i voćnjaka. Trganje već je dovršivalo, a selima se širio opojan miris zgnječena grožđa. Sve nekako od obilja nabujalo, pa se i ljudima činilo da im je u mišice prispjela neka nova snaga i moć. Jednoga takog jasnog sunčanog dana odlučiše Serdar i Serdarovica da će sa Srnom u vinograde na Marčinkovoj glavici gdje se najkasnije trgalo samo bijelo grožđe. Ta je Marčinkova glavica uru od Čardaka, po dnu obrasla starim vinogradima a po vrhu mladom šumom. A ta je šumica bila puna siromašnih kućica najsiromašnijih u svemu Lugu. Gdje jedna, gdje više njih pušile se kroz ševarate krovove puneći svu šumicu oštrim ali ugodnim mirisom vlažna dima. Vidjelo se odmah da gospodari tih kućica nijesu bili gospodari i tih starih vinograda s bijelim grožđem. Marčinkovi su bili siromašni ljudi koji su se hranili sa nekoliko siromašnih njivica za glavicom, a vinogradi su bili čardačkih trgovaca ako i ne od davnine. Ti su Marčinkovi bili na glasu radi kljaste Save koja nije ni jedne imala ruke, a bila taka vezilja, da je nema gdje se god čuje našega svijeta. U čardačkoj su krajini žene i djevojke na glasu sa sitna i lijepa veza, ali ni jedna, ni izdaleka, ne veze tako krasno kao ta bezruka Sava. Nije baš bila bez ruku do ramena, nego bez prstiju i dlana sve do zašaktica, a to je za vezenje kao da ih i nema. Dok je bila mlada, lijepa je cura bila ta Sava. Može biti da nije ljepše bilo ni u svem Lugu, i mnogi je momak požalio njezinu sudbinu. I pametnica je bila, da te u čudo natjera kad govori, ali eto ruku nije imala, a siromašna da ne može siromašnija. Ona i ne zna kad je izgubila ruke: odgrizla joj ih svinja dok je još u kolijevci bila i dok je njezina majka trgala bijelo grožđe čardačkim trgovcima. A Sava je ostala živa i živi eto otada već dvadeset i petu godinu. Kad je došla na razum, zamukla je Sava, a prije bijaše tako vesela i brbljava. Samo je gledala kako joj drugarice šiju i vezu, te plakala i onda kad joj se ne bi rugale. No bila je u nje neka strina, dobra duša, pa je tješila i pomagala joj u sitnim poslima. Ne zna se kako, te Sava kad joj bilo šesnaest godina, stala šiti pak i vesti. Prve su njezine radnje bile kao u djeteta od tri godine, ali u dvadesetoj godini stala vesti tako da su i gospođe iz Čardaka dolazile gledati to čudo. Tako je Bog nadario! Pune četiri godine mučila se Sava svojim batacima i zubima s poslom pa ga suzama zalijevala. I po noći ustane pa kod uljenice veze i veze. Sva se zgrčila vezući, a mlado joj lišce došlo ozbiljno i mrko. No kad je stala slušati oko sebe pohvale i čuđenje, razvedrila se, i tamne joj oči stale opet sijevati milinom i dobrotom. Neke je zime nestalo i za cijelu je godinu nije bilo. A tada se povratila s djetetom u naručju, te sada ne veze nego sve njeguje i ljubi svoje dijete. Ne plače, ali je tužnija i mrkija nego prije, a na licu joj se vidi da suza u nje više i nema. Govorilo se i govorilo i to i ono, ali prave istine nije niko znao. A Sava muči, pa muče i njezini stari — bit će da su i oni čemu krivi. Sad Sava bježi od svijeta, zakloni se sa svojim djetetom gdje god u grmlje pa mu pjeva i razgovara se s njim. A njezino je dijete tako lijepo da bi ga svako grlio i ljubio, no ona ga ne da iz svojih kljastih ruku. I tako je Marčinkova glavica izišla na glas i dalje od Čardačke krajine. Baš na tu se glavicu uputiše Serdar i Serdarovica sa svojom Srnom da kupe bijeloga grožđa od koga je Serdar mislio da učini bijelo vino jer je u drugih Čardačana bilo samo crvenoga i crnoga. Bilo je vrijeme prvih jesenskih kiša kad se mutni i tužni dani izmjenjuju s vedrim i veselim i kad nas sve okolo sjeća proljeća što zlatnim i jasnomodrim bojama šara obzorje, a nježnim zelenilom brda i polja. I baš je taki zlatan dan bio kad su oni pošli. Išli su i išli poljskim putima među brijestima i jablanjem a s njima i debela udovica Klara, gospodarica onih vinograda gdje se trgalo samo bijelo grožđe. Ta je Klara bila dobra i mila žena, nimalo slična gospođama čardačkim, pa iz Čardaka nije ni bila. Muž joj je davno umro, te s ono vinograda gojila dva sina negdje u školama. Ljubila svakoga bez razlike, a naduvati se nije znala. Tako je dobra bila, pa sretne li prosjaka ili vidi bolesnika, malo što ne zaplače. A i nju su svi ljubili: pogledaš je, pa ti je već srcu prirasla. Idu oni i idu, a Srni se sve iskri od radosti pred očima. Udovica namolila Serdarovicu i Serdara da taj dan puste naskakati se Srni: ionako je niko neće vidjeti. Molila i molila ona, a Srna trčala i trčala sad pred njima a sad iza njih i zavirivala u svaki grm i pod svaki kamen, pa joj se činilo da i nije na ovom svijetu. Prije je mislila da je ona jedno a Čardaci drugo, a sad je ćutjela da je i ona i sve ostalo oko nje jedno te isto. Htjela je da zagrli i jablan i potok i kamen na kojem je počinula, i da se zarije u vlažnu zemlju. Ali nije imala kad već je neprestano trčala da sve vidi, i stajala svaki čas da prisluškuje. No kad se jednoć zadihana povratila k roditeljima, čula je udovicu da im govori: »Grehota što vam nije sin!« Srna u taj par nije razumjela tih riječi, već je iznova poskočila pred njima u taktu: — Gre— ho — ta — što — vam — nije — sin! — Gre — ho — ta — što — vam — nije — sin! Ali se ujedanput zamislila i stala mirno hoditi držeći udovicu za ruku. Još su malo hodili i popeli se kroz vinograde na Marčinkovu glavicu. Tu se Srna i grožđa nazobala. Krasno je bilo gledati pod tom mladom šumicom više vinograda u kojima se ovdje — ondje viđali trgači: djevojke i djeca. Serdar i Serdarovica odoše u vinograde trgačima da izabiraju grožđe, a udovica sa Srnom stade tražiti kljastu Savu ne bi li joj pokazala svoj vez i svoje dijete. Dugo su je tražili dok je nađoše na maloj ledinici okruženoj grmljem jorgovana i zovine. Krasno je tu moralo biti u proljeće. Kod nje je, blizu, bilo još nekakve dvoje djece i njezino malo dijete u naručju, zdravo i nasmijano. Kad se udovica javila, diže se Sava i stade nijemo gledati zemlju. Imala je zagasito, duguljasto lice, još svježe i u taj čas mirno i spokojno, pa bi ga mogao dugo i dugo gledati i bivalo bi ti sve milije. Sava podigne svoje duge i mrke trepavice te mirno i bistro pogleda u gospođu Klaru koja je očima punim suza gledala sad njezino dijete a sad njezine kljaste ruke. Kad im se pogledi sretoše, obadvije se kroz suze nasmijaše jedna drugoj i sjedoše mučke na vlažnu ledinu. A Srna sva uzbuđena i blijeda nije svraćala očiju sa Savina lica. Ono se Srni pričinjalo tako plemenito i anđeosko kakvo još nikad nije vidjela. Bilo je nešto malo iza podneva, i sunce je u obilju sipalo sjaja i topline na luške brežuljke obrasle vinogradima i mladom šumom. Veliki, no rijetki oblaci stajali mirno, obrubljeni modrinom, zlatom i jarkim rumenilom, pa cijelo nebo bilo baš onako kao što ga slikaju oko glava svetačkih. Otale se vidio i velik dio polja skupa s rijekama Glibušom i njezinim mnogobrojnim pritocima što se gdjegdje pretvarali u ševarate bare, ljeti pune žaba i visoke trstike a zimi srebrnih, ledenih ploča ili beskrajne vode. Sva ta ledinica na kojoj su sjedile, bila pokrivena laganim modrim dimom što se dizao iz hrpe vlažna granja i lišća i što ga ono dvoje djece nabacalo na nešto žerave u kutu te sakrivene ledinice. Pa i na više mjesta bilo malih, okruglih crno-žutih prostora, sve nedavna ognjišta Marčinkove djece što su se tu grijala i pekla kukuruze te lijepe, pozlaćene jeseni. I nije prošlo mnogo vremena, a Savi se srce pred udovicom rasplakalo, pa sve kazuje i kazuje kako nikome dosad onako nije kazivala. U mog je ćaće bilo, a i sada je, osmero djece, a ja sam najstarija osim Marte što se udala davno. Imamo u svemu dva dana oranja i nešto ovčica, pa siromaštvo veliko — i da ćaća štogod na nadnicu ne izbije, od gladi bismo umrli. A meni, gospojo moja, evo vidiš... odgrizla prasica ruke pa nijesam mogla ništa. Svi se muče i trude, a ja samo jedem i sjedim, i srce mi pucalo. Dokle ću ja to samo ovako sjediti? Znala sam da se nikad udati neću... ta šta će kome čeljade bez ijedne ruke! Moj ćaća bio čovjek zdrav i jak, i radio bez oduška i štedio što se moglo više, ali kruha u kući nikad dosta. Naše bi ga njivice nešto dale, a njegove nadnice i trostruko, ali osam žrvanja mljelo od svanuća do noći što bi on skupio. A ne bi li mogla i ja barem štogod pokušati — mislila sam. I moja pokojna strina, Bog joj dao duši, stala me pomagati i tješiti, pa pomalo, kroz nekoliko godina, stala i ja šiti, vesti, isto kao i moje druge što su ruke imale. Iz početka se pomagala svakako, a kasnije mi lako išlo da ne znam ni sama kako sam to naučila. Evo, i ovu sam košulju ja vezla... Rekoše mi da se ovakoga veza neće naći u svoj crkvi. Pogledajte slobodno... Ali sada ne vezem više, a da je koja sreća, da nijesam nikada ni izučila veza — od njega sva moja nesreća! Udovica i Srna samo sjede i slušaju, a malo dalje, u valovima plavoga dima, ležala potrbuške ona dva dječaka, oba debela i bjeloglava. Stariji je kadikad okruglim obrazima duvao u nevidljivu žeravu dižući pahuljice sivkasta luga što im opet padale po kosama kuštravim i žutim. Bila su to braća Savina. »Sad ćete čuti, gospojo, kakvu mi je nesreću donio moj vez! Iz početka bilo dobro, i ja sam zarađivala, pa bilo u kući svima bolje. Cure i nevjeste donosile rada i iz drugih sela, a s radom i žita i brašna i vune — kako je koja imala. Pa ostanu neke i po vas dan da gledaju kako to ja bez ruku radim: samim ovim dvama batacima i zubima!« I Sava se nasmije, a udovica i Srna samo su zadivljeno gledale njezino milo lice i slušale tihi, meki glas kao da potočić teče kroz rakitu. »Sve je dobro bilo dok jednog dana ne dođe naš pop, pa nikad da se načudi mom vezenju. Gleda i gleda kako ja vezem i nikad se nagledati. — Da ti pođeš u grad, ćerce — veli — došlo bi svijeta gledati ka mravi... pa da svak dade banicu ko vidi, bilo bi novaca kao pijeska. Dobro je on govorio, ali se meni ne da. Ja okrenula u plač, a on sve jednu te istu. Stao govoriti i mojim starima sve o nekim pustim novcima, a oni kao ludi, navalili na me: — U grad, pa u grad! — kako im je nevolja i potreba bila dodijala. Ja se otimala dok sam mogla, no najposlije odem. Ćaća me namjestio u neke gospoje — Lukra se zvala — a imala dvije sobice pri zemlji i veliku avliju. To je bilo dolje u gradu a blizu mora. Svaki mi dan uzimala deset banovaca, a meni priticalo dvaput toliko, tako je mnogo svijeta dolazilo gledati kako ja vezem. A svak je banovac davao drage volje, samo da vidi. I ono što bih navezla, prodavala sam skupo, sve se otimali da ko šta kupi iz moje ruke. A vezla sam svašta što je god gospojama služilo. U nas se i ne veze onakih stvari. Skupila ja novaca dosta, a moj ćaća govori: — Kupi, kupi još, neka stoje u tebe. Kuću ćemo načiniti pa kupiti zemlje i blaga.« Ali je drukčije htjela moja nesreća. Stao dolaziti u gospoje Lukre neki momak, rođak njezin, a meni se činio dobar i... a ja nijesam slutila ništa zašto je on vazdan kod mene. On i Lukra sve se nešto dogovaraju, no meni ništa ne govore, već sa mnom kako ne bi ni sa kćeri ni sa sestrom. Kasnije sam saznala. Sjedi on tako kod mene svaki dan i svaku večer, a sve me očima proždire. Stao mi pripovijedati da dućan nekakav ima i da bi se ženio kad bi imao dobru i dragu curu... Slušam ja, a pred očima mi se magli. Ne znam što ću, ni koga bih pitala, a svi što k meni dolaze, nagovaraju me da pođem za nj. Ja na ruke svoje nijesam više ni mislila. I on odraža meni, neću vam kriti, lijep je i kršan momak bio, i ja poručim ćaći da dođe. — Tako i tako — velim ja njemu. — Pođi — govori mi i on — mi ćemo se proći kako mu drago, neka je samo tebi dobro. Bit ćeš gospoja... Bog uzeo ruke, a dao sreću — veli. I mi se vjenčamo, a ja mu dadem, Marku mome, sve šta sam skupila. Drukčije nije htio, a bilo je mnogo novaca tada u mene. Samo što sam kriomice ćaći dala šaku banica kad je odlazio...« Nešto kriknu, i svi se obazreše naokolo, ali nigdje nikoga, samo što jato ptičica, njišući se, proleti kraj ledinice pa iščeznu u već otrganom vinogradu. »A sada... okrenu naopako za me. Moj Marko se nastani kod te svoje rodice Lukre, moje gospodarice. Dućana u njega nije ni bilo, pa i ništa drugo. Sama ne znam čime se onako lijepo oblačio, bio je uvijek ka slika. Dok je novaca u nas teklo, hajde, hajde, no kasnije ni spavati nijesam smjela već sve vezi i vezi, dan i noć. Sve mu se činilo malo koliko dobijem, pa sad veli: — Ne radiš! — a sad da ćaći novce šaljem. A sam radio nije ništa već se koji put i nasmije gledajući kako ja ovim jadnim rukama vezem i prihvaćam iglu. — Zato te je i uzeo da mu radiš — veli Lukra, rodica njegova — ta ti si kljasta vlahinja! A kljastom vlahinjom svi su me zvali u gradu. Ja sam ga samo grlila i ljubila plačući, i nudila mu sve što je bilo, no on se otimlje i gadi na moje kljaste ruke. Pa nijesam mu ni davala, sam je uzimao kako je htio, meni nijesu ni služili ti novci. U jesen se rodi ova mala, a kasnije ga nijesam ni viđala već bi mu Lukra dodavala što bi mu služilo. Tada sam dobivala malo jer bi se zabavila oko male, kad eto ti ga jednu večer strašno vesela. — Zbogom — veli mi — ja sam našao službu u dobra gospodara. Radi kako znaš, a mene ne traži! Ja ciknem i pokažem mu dijete, a on meni: — Lijepa li djeteta! Ženskomu se ni Bog ne veseli. Eto je samo tebi... — i šta ja znam što je govorio. Nije se sigurno bojao Boga«. Plakala sam i plakala nekoliko dana zasebice, a kad sam oboljela... nekaka bolest došla na me.... skupim svoje stvarčice i evo me opet ovdje na Marčinkovoj glavici. Sad ne vezem, pravo mi se gadi na taj vez!« U polju se začu šum, mukao i dalek. To je zamah jesenskog vjetra zašuštio kroz jablanje i vrbe u polju. Udovica je sjedila kao kamen, a Srna se digla sva uzbuđena, blijeda i zažarenih očiju gledajući u Savu i njezino dijete. — A ljubila sam ga — reče opet Sava — da i sad kad mi na pamet dođe, zaplačem. Sve mi se čini da će doći otkuda k meni. Klara joj prihvati malu i stade je grliti kao da će je braniti od koga: — Tako je Bog dosudio nama ženskima — reče joj valja da trpimo zlo koje nam pošalje. — A da nijesam bila žensko, pa sve što nemam ruku, ne bih bila ovoliko isplakala, niti bi mi živjeti ovako omrznulo. Vidjela sam kako se nebo rastvorilo, pa isto nijesam ništa upitala. Sve kad bih znala da bi mi Bog dao, ne bi ni ruku više zaželjela. Što će mi sad i ruke? Moja je sreća svršila davno! — Nijesi je nikad ni imala, kćerce, dok si se žensko rodila. I ja sam se dosta napatila i kao žena i kao djevojka, a o sada i ne govorim! Mukao grom zatutnji po nebu, ali zato sunce zasja još veselije i življe po Lugu i selašcima oko njega. Samo se nad njima počeli spuštati plavi pramovi kiše, iz oblaka već tamnijih i nižih, ali jednako obasjanih suncem sa zapada. Sava se zagleda u polje i uzdahne. — Pogledajte lijepe duge, kolika je! — reče. — U nas svi govore, da kad koja curica protrči ispod duge, pretvori se u muško. Tako sam još od djetinjstva slušala. Samo ne znam može li se i protrčati ispod nje. — Ja mislim da može — reče udovica. — Zašto se ne bi moglo protrčati? Ali ne znam bi li se u muško pretvorila sve kad bi i protrčala. Bit će da se tako govori. — Samo se male curice mogu u muško pretvoriti kad ispod duge protrče. Ja sam to znala, ali isto nijesam nikad trčala. Pogledajte samo, onolike duge nijesam još nikad vidjela! Šušanj je vjetra prestao, pa je opet postalo toplo i ugodno pod žarkim zrakama rujanskog sunca i od mirisa zemlje nasićene prvim jesenskim kišama. Svi su gledali krasnu dugu, što se savila preko svega Luga tako jasno i oštro, pa bi rekao da je možeš dohvatiti rukom. Lijepa je bila ta duga, kao i sve ostalo te zlatne jeseni. Nadvila se sredinom Luga s jarkim bojama i mirna, pa se činila tako postojana i tvrda kao da bi se moglo hodati po njoj i kao da je nikad nestati neće. Sava i udovica gledale dugu zamišljene i mirne kao da duga donosi mir i pokoj Čardacima i tim rasijanim luškim selima, siromašnim i bogatim. Ali Srna koja je prvi put vidjela taku dugu, izobličena u licu mjerila zažarenim očima luško polje. Ona je već vidjela sebe kao krasna i jaka dječaka kako se ispod duge vraća k roditeljima... a oni je grle i plaču od radosti, a ona... Studen i vlažan vjetar zastruji preko ledinice, a Sava se i udovica stresoše pa stisnuše jedna uz drugu pod velikim grmom starog jorgovana. — Nama je pop kazivao — započe Sava tiho — da su ljudi u stari zeman bili strašno zli, i Bog pošalje kišu da ih potopi. Padala i padala kiša ravnih četrdeset dana, pa najviše planine jedva provirivale iz vode. Niko se nije spasao osim staroga Nojema i njegovih ukućana. Pa onda stari Nojem počne moliti Boga da više ne šalje potopa. Bog mu obeća da neće, i zato načini dugu preko neba neka se zna... No, šta ja vami luda pripovijedam, vi ćete sve ovo bolje znati nego ja. Obje se digoše, i mala se Savina probudi te zaplače. — Pa šta ti sada govore tvoji stari? A Sava stade pripovijedati. * — A gdje je Srna? Sad je ovdje bila, Savo? — Srno, Sr-no! oj! — Brunhilda, gdje... si... ej! — Protrčala je davno dolje kroz vinograde! Protrčala je davno! — viknuše bjeloglavi dječaci, braća Savina. — Eno je već daleko u polju, onamo prema dugi trči — reče jedan. — Eno je, eno, još se malo vidi... pala je, pala! — Nije pala, uvalila se, ondje je močvara! — Onuda se ne može proći, i konj se Jašin udavio ondje! Udovica i Sava kriknuše i potrče k vinogradu. Ali se Srna izvukla iz močvare i sve gleda u dugu koja joj se činila tako bliza: treba samo još malo potrčati pa si ispod nje. U Srni se razigrala mlada krv i pritajena se snaga razbuktjela u mladom tijelu. Ona je mislila da je tako stoga što se već dosta primakla k dugi. — Još malo pa ću biti sin — pomisli Srna. I posve se činilo da za njom viče Sava: — Još malo, Srno! Samo još malo! — Pa i sva daleka vika iz vinograda kao da je sokoli i kao da se divi njezinu junaštvu. Srna potrči brže preko livade k dugi, no pred njom se ukaza polje od gusta ševara među kojim se gdjegdje iskrila voda. Potrčala desno, ali se ševar produljio daleko, daleko, sve tamo do nekog Glibušina potoka. Potrča i lijevo, ali tamo je opet bio ševar i razlivena voda same Glibuše. Ali to ševarato polje činilo se da nije odveć široko, pa iza njega kao da je opet bila suha livada. Srna stade časak, ali pogleda dugu i odluči pregaziti ševarato poljice. Krv joj šumila u ušima, prsa se nadimala, i oči se zališe suzama ogorčenja. Samo ovo malo ševara, pa eto opet suhe livade, a iza nje duga! — Tu su ševaratu močvaru Lužani zvali »Mrtvo jezero«, jer se pripovijedalo da je to jezero još davno zaraslo ševarom i sad se ne vidi. Čobani su pomnjivo čuvali svoju stoku od toga Mrtvog jezera jer se u njemu udavilo već više goveda i konja. A i dvoje čobančadi, što ljudi pamte, zaglavilo ondje: tako je prevarljivo bilo to jezero što je u ševar zaraslo. Srna sakupi sve sile, pa što je bolje mogla zatrči se u močvaru. Začu se u tišini prasak ševara, pa klokotanje vode i blata te samo jedan očajan i drhtav doziv sred pustoga polja i Mrtvog jezera... Isti čas crn, velik oblak, dotjeran hladnim jesenskim vjetrom, poklopi sunce, i duge, one sjajne i lijepe duge, nestade. Jak udarac vjetra pomiješa one krasne oblake što su bili obrubljeni zlatom i rumenilom, pa sada postadoše samo jedan oblak, mrk i siv. A zatim stade sipiti i rijetka kiša, pak sve gušća i gušća. * I cijele te vjetrovite i kišne jesenske noći hodalo mnogo crnih sjena oko Mrtvog jezera. Pustim Lugom kroz mrak i vjetar čuli se isprekidani glasovi i plač, no najjasnije se čulo zvonko i drhtavo dozivanje kljaste Save. No Srne nijesu dozvali. Našli su je i izvukli seljaci istom peti dan. Minule četiri nedjelje od smrti Srnine, a dvadeset dana otkad se Serdar i Serdarovica preseliše iz Čardaka u staru, pustu tvrđavu više njih. Sve otada sunce nije nikad zasjalo, pa se Čardačani ne micali iz svojih zadušljivih soba, i nitko nije ni slutio kako stari Serdar sa ženom živi gore među zidinama. A strašna je ta jesen za njih bila. Jugovina, oblaci i kiša svršavali su još ranije kratki jesenji dan. Mukli udarci, pa šum i pljusak baš kao na obali oceana. A more bijaše tako daleko, još mnogo dalje od onih surih planina pritisnutih maglom i vodom. Ali su zato oblaci s juga bili isto tako neizmjerni kao i valovi mora s kojeg dolažahu. Vjetar je slapovima kiše i otkinuta lišća bučio i šumio kroz mrke bedeme stare tvrđave kao da bi krčio kamenu šumu. Pa i kad bi odahnuo trenom silni taj vjetar, šumila bi voda niz strme, žljebaste obronke, među kućicama i bedemima nad njima, a visoko u brzim oblacima sve jednako bi hučilo. Zatim bi se sve to opet uskovitlalo, pa bi jedan jedini val od oblaka, vode i lišća podušio veliku pustu tvrđavu i varošić Čardake pod njom. Često su tako vjekovi drmali vjetrom i plakali kišom te ozbiljne bedeme, ali bi uvijek junačka pokoljenja iznova pritvrdila što bi oni rastresli. No sada već nije bilo tih junačkih pokoljenja, pa je stara velika tvrđava bila zapuštena i pusta. Mnogobrojni dugački bedemi bili su tamo i amo provaljeni i pokriveni kržljavim bršljanom, a opkopi puni ogoljele kupine. Kroz goleme stanove bez ikakvih vratnica na otvorima strašno urlikala jugovina i lamala golim ograncima malih, divljih stabala što su narasla u njima. Gnjili mostovi više dubokih i tamnih prokopa preko kojih su nekad ponosno stupale hrabre čete, tresli se i škripali pod udarcima vjetra i pljuskom kiše. U kućetinama bez krova, okolo njih, po opkopima i svuda crnile se hrpe kamenja, klaka i zarđaloga gvožđa. Sve mokro, mrko, među divljim grmljem, s mirisom starežine i smrti. A strašni je vjetar s milijunima kapljica sad oštro sad muklo hujao kroz velike i male otvore na nepomičnim bedemima otkuda su nekad veselo grmjeli topovi i puške u sjajnu okolicu punu šarenih četa. Sad su ti prazni otvori, kao oči stare lubanje, gledali u tamnu okolicu punu magle i vode. Iz dubokih kutova tvrđave i iz prokopa sve se više podizao mrak te punio velike i puste prostore. A i Lug se već nije mogao razabrati pod valovima tmine, kiše i magle. Reklo bi se da će svega nestati u praznini i ništavilu, da nije strašni vjetar sve žešćim udarcima budio tu veliku grobnicu što se ogrnula mrakom i vodom. Okolo podnožja tvrđave, ispod strmih klisura i ispod čardaka, valjala se mutna Glibuša pa jednolično i muklo šumila. Na zapadu kud je Glibuša zakretala kroz golemu i duboku provaliju, tiskala se među visokim stijenama bučnije i divlje prema dalekom moru što joj je slalo toliku novu vodu. Gore visoko, visoko na bedemima, nije se ništa razabiralo u tom ponoru u koji je, nekad davno, skočio mlad momak, vojnik na straži. Baš je bila taka tamna noć, puna kiše i urlikanja vjetra kad je taj mladi momak stajao s puškom do noge na bedemu više te okomite strmine. Prsi mu se ugodno nadimale pod udarcima svježeg vjetra, a praznina pod njim i neizmjernost mutnoga obzorja okolo njega opajala ga čuvstvom da je i on što i jedna od tih neizbrojnih kapljica koje su letjele kroz noć. Rijeka je dolje u dubinama uvijek jednako šumila kao da prolaze vjekovi kroz tu provaliju, a za njim je golema crna tvrđava svejednako jecala pod udarcima vjetra. I najednom je taj lijepi, mladi vojnik oćutio čarobni zagrljaj vječnosti, pa ga je obuzela neka čudna radost i silna želja da se u njoj raspline sasvim. Taj neprestani i jednaki šum, pa neizmjerna praznina oko njega opojiše ga tako da se krikom neke čudne želje baci u čarobnu prazninu pod sobom punu šuma i tmine. Na mjestu gdje se našli ostaci njegova mladog tijela, vidi se i sad kameni spomenik. Samo dvije riječi i nekolike brojke na kamenu stupu, sva su povijest toga sastanka pjesničke duše sa čarobnom neizmjernosti. A tvrđava je zbilja, otkad je ostala pusta, prestrašenom i začuđenom oku kazivala toliko stvari kao i daleka uzburkana pučina. Pričala je o davnim pokoljenjima, o borbi, o prolaznosti i putu u neizmjernost. Sad se tmina počela spuštati s niska neba, napunjena samo jednim neizmjernim oblakom i dalekom hukom, i spajati s tminom zemlje u noć svud jednako strašnu i crnu. Dolje se čardaci potapali u moru kiše i tmine, a svjetla nije bilo nigdje vidjeti. Svi su se prozori još rano zatvorili da ne bi ta sila vjetra prodrla u njihove kamene domove na brijegu pod bedemima. Tek je nastala noć, i već su čardačani mučke sjedili oko ognjišta ili za stolovima i prisluškivali zavijanju i pljusku jeseni. Znali su da će njihove kamene kućice usječene u hrid odoljeti snazi vjetra, no ipak su bili zamišljeni i sjetni. U Čardacima bilo je toliko stanovnika da bi svi našli mjesta u ono golemih tridesetak pustih kuća u tvrđavi samo da bi se napravile, ali su se Čardačani plašili i prošetati po onoj prostranoj pustoši što je davila strahom i tjeskobom. Pa i onda kad ne bi onim praznim prostorima urlikala bura zimi, ni dušile jugovine jeseni i proljećem — i u samom bi ljetu, po danu, plašila mrtva tišina u kojoj se, samo kadikad, čuo šušanj guštera i zmija. Po noći pak mukli i neizvjesni glasovi među razvalinama i tajnim zavojima velike tvrđave, pak let šišmiša i sova kroz razvaljene prozore i puškarnice. A i kad bi zasjala mjesečina nad tim vijugavim i dubokim prolazima, bili bi oni ipak puni mračnih i gibljivih sjena, a sami bi vrhovi bedema i kula zasjali u srebrnom svjetlu. Tada bi neka čudna tuga poklopila dušu, dah bi stao, a klopot bi srca odjekivao u ušima kao da pod tim praznim ulicama koračaju dusi poginulih ratnika. A sada, u toj mrkloj jesenskoj noći, kad je bučio silni jug preko bedema kroz duboke prokope, čuli su se još i pokliči, dozivanja, pa jauk, hripanje i uzdasi mrtvih bojovnika. Novi i češći pljusci, pa sve žešći udarci vjetra slili bi sve te glasove u jedan silni i neprekidni šum, a opet je tu bila mrtva pustoš po kojoj je harala priroda da briše patnje i napore prošlih, junačkih pokoljenja. Nad jednim od donjih opkopa tvrđave kočila se u mraku crna i visoka kuća, sa dva žućkasto rasvijetljena prozora, kao golema divlja mačka na plijenu. Goli su ogranci, drmani žestokim vjetrom, udarali oštro po zidu ispod prozora kao da bi htjeli dozvati ona dva živa kostura za njima da čuju pričanje stare tvrđave. Ali su u njihovoj duši teške i mutne misli ponavljale priču još tužniju i bližu. U velikoj sobi gore, s uljenom svjetiljkom na stropu, bilo je mnogo stara pokućstva po tamnim kutima. A među tim mrkim i nijemim stvarima sjedili su Serdar i Serdarovica nepomični i sa stisnutim suhim ustima baš kao dvije stare ikone iza kandila u manastirskoj crkvi. Njihova su lica bila mrka i čudna, sa sjajnim i nepomičnim očima koje nijesu vidjele ništa pred sobom. Ali duboko unutra, među valovima očajnih misli, vidjeli su svoju malu Srnu baš onaku kaku je izvukoše iz Mrtvog jezera. Ta im se slika urezala duboko u dušu i ondje postojano treptjela ne dajući mjesta ni drugim mislima, ni zaboravi, ni snu. Dvadeset je dana prošlo što su se zaklonili u te puste prostore, ali im nije uspjelo zakloniti se od te slike i lijepe i strašne, jer nije bila pred njihovim očima već duboko unutra u njihovu biću. I zbilja njihove misli što se kupile oko te slike, bijahu tako čudne da, iako su u njima samima nastajale, nijesu ih razumijevali sasvim. Srnina im smrt otkrila novi svijet duševni: misli i želje nikad neoćućene i sasvim različne nego što su u njih prije bivale. Pojmili su da sve duše nijesu iste niti svaki život kao njihov; da ima nešto u ljudskim dušama izvan briga za novcem i hranjenjem, te da to — nešto — može biti jače od straha smrti. Kroz njihove se uzburkane uspomene provlačili traci nekoga novog svjetla, a među njima su vidjeli blijedo i mokro Srnino lice kao da mirno spava. Mlade i nježne prsi, pokrivene bijelom košuljicom, tiho se nadizale, a tanka ručica podrhtavala u zlatnoj kosi. Dugo su gledale njihove duševne oči to izmučeno lice na novom krasnom svjetlu, pa su vidjeli i to kako je postajalo sve milije i blaže. Najednom vidješe kako se po tom dragom djetinjem licu rasplinu divna sreća, a ustanca zatreptaše od radosna smiješka. — To je Srna sanjala da je postala sin! — pomisliše oni. I ta kamena lica zadrhtaše časkom kao da će se i na njima pojaviti smiješak sreće, ali novi crni oblak očaja i straha podiže se iz dubina i poplavi svu njihovu dušu. Sjetili se kako su gojili svoju jedinicu brižno nastojeći da je otmu prirodi i radostima života za čim je njezina mlada duša toliko čeznula, i razumješe svu onu borbu što se morala biti u njoj. Znali su da njezinu dušu držahu za nešto drugo što je bila žensko, pa njezine misli i želje nijesu za njih imale nikakva smisla. Naslutili su koje je značenje imala duga njihovoj kćeri a kad su se sjetili i Save, naslutili su koje značenje imaju vječne želje cijeloga ljudstva i vječnost duge što se savija pred njim. Sjetiše se da nekad davno, davno u njihovoj mladosti bijaše i u njima neko svjetlo što ih žeglo i dizalo, ali ga oni malo-pomalo gasili, jer su mislili da toga svjetla ne treba jer ga ni drugi nijesu imali. A sada je njihova duša bila što i ta stara zapuštena tvrđava u tmini po kojoj je rovala jugovina i kiša — i sve te misli bijahu uzaludne na izmaku života bez smisla. No strašnija od svega bijaše čudnovata dužina vremena u kojem su živjeli. Časovi i sati njima se činili dani i mjeseci, a svrha toga besmislenog života neizmjerno daleka. Sve prazna i beskrajna sadašnjost, uvijek jednaka sama sebi, i nije bilo nade da će se dovršiti skoro. Čudno bijaše i to da su oboje jedno ćutjeli i znali za to a da nije trebalo te misli iskazati riječima: kako su jednako mislili tijekom dugoga zajedničkoga života, tako i na njegovu koncu. Mnogo je užasnih dana i noći prošlo iza kako su se povratili s Marčinkove glavice, ali ni jedna ne bijaše tako grozna kao ova. Pa kad je strahota oluje postigla svoj vrhunac, prenuše se i oni pa stadoše prisluškivati. Lica im se strašno iscerila, a u očima svijetlila luđačka vatra. U neko se doba zgledaše kao da izmjenjuju neku misao. Gledali su se nekoliko časaka i napokon se zgrabiše za ruke te pođoše niz kamene stepenice pa kroz tvrđavu posrćući i padajući preko izrovane zemlje i ruševina. Dugo i dugo su tako hodali držeći se čvrsto za ruke. Kose im vijorile na silnom vjetru koji je krupnim kapljama kiše udarao po njima, sve dok ne dođoše na bedem s kojega se onaj mladi stražar strovalio u bezdan. Tada se vjetar utišao, kao od onoga blijedog svjetla što je s istoka stalo prodirati mutno obzorje. Časak su stajali crni i prignute glave na visokom bedemu nad provalijom kao da još nešto promišljaju, a zatim ih nestade u dubini. Čardačani nijesu još nikad upamtili tako strašne noći pa su nagađali o uzrocima te silne oluje. No kad saznaše da je nestalo Serdara i Serdarovice, znali su zašto bijaše tako strašna ona noć.